


I'm (Not) Yours

by conqueringwill



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M, just trust me it's sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 22:21:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16146755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/conqueringwill/pseuds/conqueringwill
Summary: "Like it was suddenly blown in the wind, my wish is a simple thing..."





	I'm (Not) Yours

**Author's Note:**

> this one's for you, wott
> 
> hope you like it

Today was gonna be a great day for Koga Oogami. So far today, he’d gotten back a test in his English class ( _ Hah! I didn’t fail this one! _ ), beaten the twins at a riff-off (“We’ll win next time, Oogami-senpai!”), and at unit practice, he’d nailed the toughest section of his choreography (“Good work, Wanko~.”)

 

And now, he was leaving his house late in the evening, making his way to Adonis’s house. For he had… a plan. A plan to tell Adonis about… about how he really felt. See, for all the time they’d spent together, Koga had begun to develop some particularly strong feelings for his bronzed unitmate. Perhaps it was a little bold of him to drop by uninvited, but… feelings like that are stronger when they’re spontaneous, right?

 

Anyway, the walk wasn’t particularly long, and it was one he’d taken many times before. When the house of Adonis’s residence came into view, Koga broke out into a sprint, pounding on the door as soon as he got to it.

 

In his haste to reach the door, there was something he’d missed. Off to the side of the door, at the opposite end of the driveway, was a bicycle. A small charm that resembled a turtle hung off of one of its handles.

 

Meanwhile, within the Otogari residence…

 

Adonis was seated on his couch, his lower body covered by a soft silk blanket. Lying in his lap, exhausted from a long day of practice with his katana, was Souma, gently breathing and clinging to Adonis’s torso. From the couch, the sound of knocking was faint, but still, Adonis could immediately recognize it. No one else he knew would knock that loudly, or forcefully, on a door… it was Koga.

 

And this was… less than a good thing. Adonis had been meaning to tell Koga about him and Souma, but… he just never had. Normally, this wouldn’t be a problem. No one else had a key to his front door. No one except, that is…

 

Koga, not getting anyone to come to the door, fished around in his pockets. Locating the key copy he’d been given, he unlocked the door, practically throwing it open. Startled, Adonis threw the blanket over Souma as completely as he could, hoping that the covering would be convincing.

 

Koga bounded down the hall, stopping in front of Adonis, who seemed… quite panicked, for some reason?  _ Well, ya did storm into his house uninvited, so there is that.  _ Ignoring his dishevelment, Koga cleared his throat. “A-Adonis! I, um. I have something to tell you.”

 

_ Oh no. Is he going to tell me that…  _ Adonis visibly gulped, but he tried to keep calm. “What is it, Oogami? I will listen to anything you have to say to me.”  _ Did that sound normal? I hope it did. _

 

“Well, ya see, Adonis, I… I’ve been getting these thoughts whenever I see you. Good thoughts, like when I’m with Leon, hah. So I thought, like… do you feel that way too?”

 

_ Oh. He is. What do I say?  _ “Uhh…” That was the best he could do.

 

_ Does he not understand me? Ugh, always so dense, Adonis!  _ “Do I have to spell it out for you, Adonis? I. Think. I. Love. You. There, does that help?”

 

It did not. 

 

No, this just made him even more panicked. Adonis began to fidget, trying to come up with a decent response, as unintelligible noises began to stream from his mouth. “Ah… uh… hmm… er…”

 

Unfortunately for Adonis, his fidgeting had become just too much for Souma to withstand. Roused from his sleep, and unwitting to the events unfolding around him, lifted his head out from Adonis’s lap, allowing the blanket to fall from his head and onto Adonis’s legs.

 

“...”

 

Koga couldn’t believe his eyes. He… he really thought that Adonis felt the same way about him. He genuinely believed that his feelings would be returned. But… but apparently not. And that was… fine. Fine. It was fine. It was fine. That was okay. It was okay. It would be okay. Okay. Okay.

 

It was not okay.

 

As quickly as he had entered the house, Koga ran back out, throwing the key he had been given behind him as he left. As much as he was trying to hold back, at least until he’d left the house, he couldn’t stop himself from crying as soon as he started to go.

 

Well. That sure happened. Alright, cool. What now.

 

There was nothing they really could do, Adonis supposed. Just… wait until the next day of school, where they would see each other at unit practice. With a heavy, regretful sigh, Adonis tipped his head back, resting it on the couch and allowing his eyes to close. With that, he drifted off into a dreamless, mournful sleep. 

 

And for a second, Adonis hoped that he might never wake from it.

**Author's Note:**

> he did not, in fact, like it
> 
> twitter - conqueringwill


End file.
